


Voice Project

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Band, Idols, M/M, Voice Kink, rock - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe ha intenzione di fondare un duo di Idol e nella voce di Tezuka trova il suo partner ideale, ma quest’ultimo riuscirà a farsi convincere?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Voice Project  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: il gioco del se fosse p0rnfets!  
> Prompt: E se fosse... il membro di una band? (il gioco del se fosse) Atobe ha intenzione di fondare un duo di Idol e nella voce di Tezuka trova il suo partner ideale, ma quest’ultimo riuscirà a farsi convincere? (p0rnfest)  
> Word: 3527 Libre office

Quello di Atobe Keigo non era un semplice progetto di formare un qualsiasi gruppo di Idol, almeno non come quelli che comunemente venivano lanciati in Giappone, dei quali alcuni finivano nel dimenticatoio nel giro di pochi anni o di quelli che una volta raggiunta una certa “età” i vari membri lasciavano la banda per seguire altri tipo di carriera. Quello che aveva in mente era ideare qualcosa che rubasse il cuore delle fan grazie alla sensualità della sua voce e del ragazzo che doveva ancora trovare.  
Era quella l'idea che aveva presentato al padre, fondatore dell'Atobe Music Production, una delle più importanti case discografiche che regnavano sovrane nella Capitale: il giovane era stato così convincente nell'esporre il futuro successo che l’uomo acconsentì dando il via libero al figlio.  
C'era solo un fattore che non aveva considerato: possibile che in tutta Tokyo non si trovasse nessun ragazzo degno della sua sexy voce?  
Quanti demo aveva ascoltato quella sera? Ormai aveva completamente perso il conto e la cosa non faceva altro che deludere lui e l'aspettativa di successo che agognava.  
Che fosse giunto il momento di arrendersi? Ovvio che no! Atobe Keigo non era mai stato il tipo da gettare la spugna e sperava che almeno un candito, potesse avere un timbro sensuale come quello di cui lui era dotato, ma era difficile che altri candidati potessero avere le sue stesse doti, erano così rare che fosse impossibile che qualche altro abitante del Giappone possedesse qualcosa di eguagliabile alle sue divine qualità.  
«Nessuno di loro va bene!»  
«Atobe-kun, non sarai un po' troppo pretenzioso?»  
Sakaki-san, il suo manager, aveva ragione: sapeva benissimo di essersi creato delle speranze che sembravano sul punto di essere completamente infrante e grazie ad esse, stava deludendo non solo suo padre ma tutto lo staff che stava dedicando anima e corpo in quel progetto che stava sgretolando con le proprie mani.  
«Cerco qualcuno alla mia altezza, ma non credo che esista nessuno che possa essere eguagliato alla mia voce».  
Non poteva arrendersi, non dopo tutti gli sforzi dell'equipe: lui non era mai stato il tipo da gettare la spugna così facilmente ed era certo che nei demo ancora da valutare, si nascondesse il suo partner ideale e non si sarebbe fermato fin quanto non l'avrebbe trovato.  
«è questo!».  
Non seppe dire perché un semplice disco senza cover, con solo scritto il nome della band, suscitasse il suo interesse, ma di una cosa era certa, il suo “intuito” mai aveva fallito prima di allora e dubitava che l'avrebbe tradito.  
«Finalmente l'abbiamo trovato!».

*~~~*

Il profumo del tè quasi allietava le narici di Atobe che in quell'istante si trovava per l'ennesima volta nell'abitazione del ragazzo che l'aveva completamente conquistato con il timbro caldo che fin dalla prima volta aveva rischiato di scioglierlo completamente: era quella la sensazione che desiderava suscitare nei cuori delle fan e se era stato il primo ad avvertirla significava che fosse quello giusto per i suoi scopi  
«Sei di nuovo venuto per cercare di convincermi?» L'espressione seria dipinta sul volto mostrava un’aria, non gli lasciava nessuna speranza: nemmeno quel giorno sarebbe riuscito a convivere quel ragazzo «Atobe quante volte devo ripetertelo: non sono interessato alla tua proposta!»  
Era davvero un osso duro e lui adorava quelle sfide più di ogni altra cosa.  
«Te l'ho detto mille volte, Tezuka: voglio che tu entri nel mio duo»  
«Voglio, voglio, voglio: non riesci a dire nient'altro? Quante volte devo ancora rifiutare ?»  
Non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quel ragazzo che gli si era mostrato ostile fin da quando l'aveva incontrato e l'interesse per lui era aumentato al punto da diventare una vera ossessione: che ci poteva fare? Quella voce era diventata indispensabile per il progetto che aveva in mente e fin quanto non avrebbe ceduto, Atobe, non si sarebbe ma arreso.  
«Perché no?»  
«Sono in una band: te l'ho già detto, no?»  
Nessuno all'agenzia aveva saputo dire come mai quel demo si fosse mescolato fra quelli dei candidati del progetto che ancora adesso era in fase di produzione. Era stato senza dubbio un errore dello smistamento, ma chiunque fosse stato, Atobe, mai avrebbe smesso ringraziato perché grazie a quello sbaglio, aveva incontrato il ragazzo con la voce più fantastica di tutta Tokyo, dopo la sua, ma questo era ovvio.  
«Il contratto durerà solo cinque anni e poi potrai tornare assieme al tuo complesso»  
«Come credi che io potrei mai stare cinque anni in un duo di Idol?»  
«Sarà una grande pubblicità te l'assicuro e otterrete un successo stratosferico»  
«Atobe, mi dispiace: non riuscirai mai a convivermi»  
Tezuka riusciva a immaginare quante ore fosse stato dietro quel progetto? Quanti giorni avesse trascorso ad ascoltare demo di aspiranti cantanti con voci senza una dote o timbro particolare? Era consapevole di tutto l'impegno che avesse messo nel cercare e ricercare la controparte? Stava gettando all'ara tutti gli sforzi suoi e dell'intero Team.  
Non avrebbe mai permesso al coetaneo di averla vinta: doveva essere suo ad ogni costo!  
«Credimi hai una voce è fantastica ed è quello che cerco per il mio duo»  
«Grazie, ma non sono interessato»  
Perché doveva essere così difficile far cedere Tezuka? Dio quel ragazzo aveva qualcosa di unico che lo attirava non solo vocalmente, ma suscitava ben altro interesse e fu impossibile per lui resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi.  
Si alzò dalla sedia dove fino a poco prima era accomodato e si avvicinò al tanto ostile giovane che in quell'istante lo fissava con una strana espressione interrogativa che sembrava dire: “cosa vorrà fare?”  
Lo voleva: ecco la risposta.  
Mai prima di allora aveva così desiderato così intensamente qualcuno, ma quel ragazzo aveva sconvolto completamente la sua mente.  
«Atobe, cos'hai intenzione di fare?!»  
Non riusciva a fermarsi, non gli importava cosa avesse potuto pensare, voleva solo lambire quella bocca e sedurre quel giovane tanto incorruttibile che lo ammaliava ogni giorno di più.  
Prese il volto di Tezuka fra le proprie mani incrociando i suoi occhi con quello sguardo che nemmeno per un attimo si era piegato all'intensità delle iridi chiare di cui era dotato, le stesse con cui aveva sedotto un numero infinito di cuori e ben presto anche quello serio e forte di quell'ostinato ragazzo sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi.  
«Ato...»  
In quello stesso istante la sua bocca lambì quella del tanto ostile coetaneo cercando d'intensificare sempre di più quel contatto: immaginava che quella lingua potesse essere avversa quanto lo stesso vocalist dotato di una mentalità ferrea.  
«Diventa mio partner e con le nostre fantastiche voci faremmo scintille!»  
«Scintille?! Ti credi davvero così fantastico?»  
«Lo sono e te lo dimostrerò»  
Atobe avvicinò di nuovo le proprie labbra a quelle del vocalist che continuava a mostrare la sua ostilità, ma lui non demordeva: l'avrebbe fatto suo costasse quel che costasse!

*~~~*

«Stasera mi esibirò in questo locale, se desideri venire a vedermi alla fine della serata continueremmo il discorso»  
«Vedrai ti convicerò»  
«Aspetta e speraci»

Come avrebbe potuto rifiutare l'invito di Tezuka? Quando gli aveva lasciato la locandina di quel locale – cale che conosceva fin troppo bene – con elencate tutte le band che quella sera si sarebbero esibite, aveva deciso all'istante di andarci e vedere finalmente dal vivo come fosse quel vocalist che gli stava dando del vero filo da torcere.  
Atobe era assolutamente certo che quella serata finalmente sarebbe riuscito a convincere quel ragazzo tanto ostile e seducente che lo attraeva più do qualsiasi ragazza che avesse mai conosciuto, ma per farlo doveva attendere la performance finale quella in cui avrebbe finalmente potuto ascoltare dal vivo la voce più sensuale del mondo, dopo la sua fosse chiaro.

*~~~*

In quel momento non era in grado di distogliere gli occhi dalla figura illuminata dai riflettori che n'esaltavano la bellezza, era completamente rapito da quell'affascinante ragazzo che incendiava il pubblico con la sensuale voce.  
Il cuore dell'aspirante Idol, era completamente avvolto dalle fiamme che gli stava suscitando con quella dote innata: perché doveva avere un effetto simile?  
Qualcosa si spezzò dentro di lui: il progetto che stava portando avanti, gli si sgretolò di fronte agli occhi.  
La “voce” di Tezuka mai sarebbe stata sua e quella consapevolezza distrusse completamente i suoi sogni.  
Aveva finalmente capito quanto Tezuka fosse innamorato del suo gruppo, quanto tenesse al canto, dalle parole che stava pronunciando trasparivano i suoi sentimenti che riecheggiavano nell'aria con tutte quelle frase, erano intrise di quel folle amore, lo stesso che lui non avrebbe mai raggiunto.  
Aveva appena capito cosa significasse la parola “sconfitta” nella quale prima di allora mai si era imbattuto, ma aveva sottovalutato la forza di quel giovane l'unico che gli aveva davvero tenuto testa fino alla fine.  
Il suo sogno di diventare un Idol era completamente distrutto, ma nonostante questo era pronto con tutto se stesso ad aver per se quel ragazzo che aveva ammaliato completamente il suo cuore.

*~~~*

Tezuka aveva immaginato fin dall'inizio che Atobe sarebbe finito col presentarsi durante quella serata, sapeva di non conoscerlo da così tanti mesi ma aveva inquadrato l’abbastanza bene: il carattere arrogante lo portava ad avere un'ostinazione alquanto irritante.  
Il vocalist sinceramente sperava che guardandolo cantare i sentimenti che provava per il suo gruppo, fossero in grado di giungere fin dentro il suo superficiale cuore che pensava solo al successo senza sapere cosa fosse il vero “canto”.  
Aveva lottato duramente per la sua band cui aveva donato anima e corpo sperando di far diventare la loro musica sempre più popolare, doveva ammette che il passaparola dei fan era la pubblicità migliore e la loro notorietà era cresciuta al punto di aver anche attirato  
alcune riviste musicali locali e alcuni archivi web influivano sul loro appena avviato successo.  
Non voleva che un ragazzino ricco e viziato potesse distruggere i suoi sogni e lui mai avrebbe tradito i suoi amici per unirsi a qualcuno come Atobe, già immaginava che avesse avuto tutto e subito fin dalla nascita.  
Il progetto era allettante da un punto di vista finanziario, ma le canzoni degli Idol gli erano sempre sembrate troppo frivole e superficiali, come avrebbe potuto cantare canzoni senza provare nessun tipo di sentimento? I suoi testi li scriveva assieme agli altri membri, parola dopo parola, nota dopo nota. E ìra frutto dei sacrifici e della fatica di ognuno di loro e questo qualcuno come lui mai sarebbe stato in grado di capirlo  
“Ascoltami Atobe e impara cosa sia la vera passione!”

*~~~*

Ti aspetto al bar qui al fianco  
Atobe

“Non ti arrendi mai, Atobe?”  
Rispose il biglietto nella tasca un po' seccato dal continuo comportamento di quel figlio di papà: quanto avrebbe capito che lui mai avrebbe fatto parte del suo duo?  
Era anche abbastanza irritato per il comportamento di quella mattinata, perché cavolo l'aveva baciato in quel modo? L'aveva forse scambiato per una ragazza o aveva quelle tendenze?  
Avrebbe chiarito una volta per tutte tutti i conti che avevano in sospeso.

*~~~*

«Sapevo che saresti venuto Tezuka» Quanto avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi quell'aria di superiorità dipinta su quel volto, nessuno l'aveva irritato mai quanto quel ragazzo che a quanto pare aveva la sua stessa età «Sei stato davvero fantastico»  
«Ti ringrazio, Atobe, ma non sei qui per farmi i complimenti, o forse sbaglio?» Sperava che Atobe avvertisse il sarcasmo dietro la sua domanda e che si arrendesse definitivamente.  
«Sì: volevo dirti che mi arrendo: mi hai ufficialmente sconfitto» Si alzò dallo sgabello su cui era seduto e lo vide avvicinarsi sempre di più e con quella che aveva tutta l'impressione essere un sorriso amaro. «Ritieniti fortunato: Atobe Keigo non è stato mai battuto da nessuno»  
Quelle labbra senza che se ne rendesse conto si avvicinarono catturandolo in un bacio proprio com’era avvenuto diverse ore prima.  
Ormai Tezuka n'era assolutamente certo: Atobe era solo un pallone gonfiato, un ragazzo vanesio la cui arroganza era così radicata in lui che nessuno avrebbe potuto rimuoverla.  
Era per persone come lui, che volevano basare tutto sulle proprie caratteristiche senza sapere cosa ci fosse davvero dietro il canto, se il mondo musicale stava cadendo così in basso: chi voleva basare un gruppo solo per le doti vocali era di una superficialità unica e lui non poteva tollerale un affronto del genere.  
«Che cosa stai cercando di fare? Ti rendi conto che sono un ragazzo?»  
«Cosa sto cercando di fare? Non ti sembra ovvio: voglio sedurti e averti per me»

Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di avvicinarsi all'orecchio di quel vocalist che in quell'istante sembrava essere perfetto per sussurrarci all'interno, avrebbe usato la sua arma preferita: la voce più sensuale del mondo, la stessa con il quale era riuscito in passato a sedurre un diverso numero di ragazze.  
«Fermati!»  
«Devi essere mio, Tezuka, ti voglio, e anche tu mi desidererai»  
Non voleva reprimere la natura dell'attrazione che provava, n’era devastato al punto di non riuscire più a trattenersi: doveva ignorare quello che Tezuka gli suscitava? Non ci sarebbe riuscito nemmeno volendo.  
Significava che fosse gay? Sinceramente Atobe non sapeva dirlo, ma qualunque fosse l'essenza di quei sentimenti li avrebbe assecondati e mai si sarebbe nascosto da quel tipo così fantastico che l'aveva sfidato, battuto, ma mai sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere la sua abilità di seduttore.  
Con le labbra incominciò a baciare il collo di un fin troppo ostile ragazzo lambendone ogni punto visibile, non avrebbe lasciato nemmeno un briciolo di spazio arrivando fin verso le labbra che ovviamente non sembravano affatto voler accogliere le sue, ma non si sarebbe arreso fin quanto quella bocca calda sarebbe diventata la più ospitale del mondo: il gioco di seduzione era avviato.  
«Basta!»  
«Perché dovrei fermarmi se mi stai adorando?»  
Avvicinò il volto a quello del vocalist che chiaramente non tradiva la crescente eccitazione, quello sguardo era segnato dalla passione che gli stava facendo provare e sempre di più lo avrebbe fatto cadere in modo che quel giovane rocker sarebbe stato vittima del più intenso piacere.  
«Ti rendi conto che siamo in un bar? Se qualcuno dovesse entrare...»  
«Non vuoi farti vedere con il figlio della proprietaria della Live House dove ti sei appena esibito?»  
Possibile che Tezuka non ne fosse a conoscenza? Il locale dove si era appena finito di esibire apparteneva alla famiglia materna da generazioni immemori e presto sarebbe stato lui a gestirlo raggiunto la maggior età.  
«Cosa stai dicendo, tua madre? Ma non avete lo stesso cognome»

«Keigo hai ascoltato il CD della rock band che ti ho dato? Sono fantastici, non trovi? Perché qualche non volta non vieni alla Live House a vederli? Il cantante ha una dote innata»  
Possibile che il disco che suo madre gli avesse passato fosse lo stesso che aveva valutato quel giorno? Come era potuto accadere un errore del genere? La cosa più probabile era che l’avesse dimenticato in ufficio e qualcuno l'aveva scambiato per una delle demo: era l'unica spiegazione possibile.  
«Semplice: lei ha richiesto esplicitamente di non cambiare il suo cognome dopo il matrimonio»  
«Non scherzare»  
«Non sono il tipo che scherza» Vedeva la perplessità sul volto, non era convinto ma non gli interessava: quello non era il momento di parlare della sua “famiglia” voleva solo far suo quel ragazzo.  
Non era più in grado di resistere, anche se ancora non fosse pronto desiderava lambire quella bocca, farla sua e vivere in tutta quella meraviglia calda che aveva solo assaporato ma adesso ne avrebbe divorato ogni brandello.  
Era ostile questo sì, ma chi non adorava quelle sfide? L'avrebbe fatto cedere e quel bacio sarebbe finito col diventare così travolgente da spiazzare la sua mente e quella forza si sarebbe sgretolata allo stesso modo in cui aveva infranto i suoi sogni.  
“È più duro di quanto immaginassi” constatò Atobe mentre cercava in tutto i modi di stimolare il vocalist “Sarà questo che mi sta facendo perdere la testa?”  
Tutte le ragazze che aveva avuto, erano solite cedere dopo pochissimo, gli bastava un semplice bacio, ma in quel momento era peggiore delle dodici fatiche di ercole e la cosa non poteva di certo non piacergli, adorava stremarli e tanto più era difficile tanto più il suo ego ne rimaneva soddisfatto.  
La sua insistenza ovviamente diete i frutti che sperava e alla fine la propria lingua riuscì a venire in contatto con quella di Tezuka che finì con l'essere coinvolta in un bacio che divenne sempre più travolgente e passionale.  
«Perché l'hai fatto Atobe?» In quell'istante nulla era più meraviglioso della voce di Tezuka, con il fiatone aveva qualcosa di ancora più sensuale di quanto era su quel palco ad incantare gli spettatori.  
«Te l'ho già detto: ti voglio e non mi fermerò fin quando non sarai mio» si avvicinò nuovamente all'orecchio e prese il lobo fra i denti, quella parte sembrava davvero sensibile ed era assolutamente certo che da lì in poi tutte le carte in tavola sarebbero state dalla sua parte. «e per farlo userò la mia sensuale voce: ore-sama no sei ni yoi na*»  
Atobe immaginava fin dall'inizio che il vocalist sarebbe stato un osso duro, ma nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di resistere ai suo toni bollenti, anche quel coetaneo avrebbe fatto la fine di tutte le sue vecchie conquiste: sarebbe caduto ai suoi piedi e non vedeva l'ora di vederlo inginocchiato al proprio cospetto.  
«Basta!»  
«Ti voglio tutto per me, Tezuka» pronunciò con la tonalità più sexy che possedesse «Ti desidero, Tezuka, e ti avrò costi quel che costi»  
«Sono un uo...»  
Era sulla buona strada lo sentiva da quel corpo che sembrava cedere ogni istante di più, si riavvicinò a quel lobo che sembrava una delle zone più erogene del rocker e lo morse.  
«Ti piace la via voce, vero Tezuka? Vedi quanto può diventare sexy? Scommetto che ti ecciterà fino all'estremo»  
Atobe in quell'istante non ottenne nessuna risposta e questo significava che la testa di Tezuka si stava annebbiando sempre di più.  
La sua voce non aveva limiti e lo stava lentamente dominando quella mente fin troppo resistente.  
«Hai capito cosa ti sei perso? Avremmo potuto suscitare queste sensazioni a milioni di fan, ma adesso sarai l'unico a scoprire quanto seducente possa essere: sei pronto a scoprirlo? Sei pronto ad essere stremato dal potere della mai voce? Vedrai ti farò cadere completamente ai suoi piedi»  
«Sei solo un pallone gonfiato!»  
Quella era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno capace di resistere in quelle condizioni fisiche: “Tezuka Kunimitsu cosa sei in realtà?”  
Osservava l'erezione del vocalist che quei pantaloni non erano in grado di nascondere e come poteva respingerlo in quello stato? Finalmente aveva trovato un qualcuno che sul serio desiderasse poter abbattere e in quel momento voleva annullare completamente quell'ostilità  
“Ti farò vedere di cosa sono capace”  
«Fermati!» Non importava quanto il rocker potesse essere forte, nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di resistergli ed era pronto a dimostrarglielo.  
Le sue mani afferrarono il calzone di Tezuka abbassandosi vero le zone basse del giovane cantante che tanto l'aveva ammaliato e nel quale voleva suscitare lo stesso identico interesse.  
Non poté resistere alla tentazione di baciarlo poggiando le labbra in quel punto dove sembrava più che sensibile, n'ebbe conferma non appena avvertì il fremito di quel corpo tanto affascinate.  
«Se qualcuno dovesse vederci?»  
«Non verrà nessuno: il bar è chiuso da prima che tu entrassi»  
Anche quel bar faceva parte delle proprietà della madre e quel giorno l'aveva convinta a chiuderlo prima. Era stato così persuasivo da essere riuscito per  
l'ennesima volta ad ottenere quello che voleva senza il benché minimo sforzo, entrambi i suoi genitori erano in suo completo potere e se avesse chiesto loro una miniera d'oro gliel'avrebbero fatto avere senza dire no.  
«Che ne dici di andare fino in fondo?»

Per Tezuka Kunimitsu la musica era sempre venuto prima di tutto, compresa la sua salute: aveva perso il conto quante volte si fosse esibito anche quando le sue condizioni non avrebbero consentito a nessuno di farcela, ma lui si sforzava dando il meglio di se.  
In quel momento però se qualcuno sarebbe entrato cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua band? Aveva sempre messo sul piedistallo i suoi amici, allora perché non riusciva a scansare Atobe che l'aveva iniziato a baciare con una passionalità che mai avrebbe immaginato.  
I fremiti che avvertiva in quell'istante erano così veementi che devastavano completamente la sua mente, al punto da chiedersi cosa gli stesse davvero accadendo.  
Sentiva quella bocca, era così sicura di se, così decisa a sconvolgerlo e l’avvertiva ogni volta che si muoveva risucchiando via quello che era sempre stato e sperava che nessuno lo vedesse in quelle condizioni.  
“Atobe cosa mi stai facendo?”  
Era incredibile, talmente incredibile da sentirsi completamente in subbuglio per le devastanti sensazioni che l'avevano fatto cadere ai piedi di quel figlio di papà e della sua sensale voce.  
«… sto venendo!»

*~~~*

«Sei venuto alla Live House stasera? Sapevo che Tezuka-kun ti sarebbe piaciuto.»  
«Tezuka è davvero favoloso»  
«Lo sapevo, se vuoi te lo presento»  
«Non ce n’è bisogno, mamma»  
Come avrebbe potuto presentarli qualcuno che già conosceva? E soprattutto se quella persona gli stava facendo provare il più incredibile piacere esistente al mondo?  
«Sei incredibile, Tezuka»  
In quell’istante l’unica cosa che desiderava era raggiungere l’orgasmo e venire nella bocca del suo vocalist preferito che aveva conquistato completamente la sua anima, il suo corpo e ormai non avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Atobe l'ha detto nella puntata 140 e da quando l'avevo sentito volevo scrivere una fanfiction simile XDXD  
> Dopo averla riletta 10000 volte, sono stufa e ho deciso di lasciarla così, con tutti gli errori che sicuramente conterrà.


End file.
